


Let Music Be Your Muse

by NoLongerBunny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerBunny/pseuds/NoLongerBunny
Summary: Yusuke wants to go to a concert.  Maybe Akira can help with that.





	Let Music Be Your Muse

 

 

Even at this ungodly early hour, it was a wonderful morning because Yusuke decided to grace Akira with his presence at LeBlanc. That is, at least until he sat down at his usual spot at the counter, and then immediately slumped, much to Akira’s worry. He set cups in front of them as Yusuke began explaining how one of his classmates recently found great inspiration from a live concert.

“From her explanation, it’s not sufficient to merely listen to music from the radio. The real inspiration is derived from actually witnessing music performed.”

Akira reached over to grab the pitcher of coffee he just finished brewing.

“I’ve never been to a concert before,” Yusuke admitted with the kind of smile he used when speaking of things he couldn’t afford. Akira almost missed the cup he was trying to pour coffee into, captivated by the boy in front of him. His pocket burned with mementos money they earned from a recent heist.

“Let’s go to one.”

He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud until he was captured by the intense stare of the one person he’d like more than anything to spend an entire evening with. It was an easy gaze to get lost in. But he needed to pay attention since the melodious voice it belonged to was asking him a question.

“Go to a concert?” He was frowning. Akira would brew ten thousands cups of coffee if he could stir a smile back onto that face. “I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to afford something like that.”

“I have tickets already. If we don’t use them, they’d just go to waste.” Akira lied through his teeth. But it was worth it when Yusuke’s face lit up the way it did when he’d been struck by inspiration.

“If that’s the case, I certainly would love to go.”

Akira felt his cheeks heat at the soft smile Yusuke wore as he gazed into the cup of coffee, and he prayed his glasses were hiding his blush from view. Yusuke was observant as hell, even if he didn’t necessarily understand all the things he was seeing.

“What kind of concert is it?”

Shit. Pulling off plans on the fly was something of a specialty of his, but not when Yusuke was looking at him like he hung the moon. It should be illegal to have a face that beautiful.

“Well, um…” He trailed off, the words caught in his throat as Yusuke tilted his head and some hair shifted, brushing against the perfect curve of his nose. Real smooth, Joker.

“I’ll check the tickets and let you know.”

Yusuke smiled and Akira’s mind went blank. He didn’t think about how he didn’t actually have any tickets. He didn’t think about how he was going to acquire those tickets. He didn’t even think about how there might not be a concert playing. He just sat down at the counter and smiled back at the boy across from him who somehow managed to paint himself into Akira’s heart.

“Are you not going to have any coffee?”

Ah yes, there sure was an empty cup he’d meant to pour coffee into, sitting in front of him on the counter. How embarrassing.

“I am.” He turned away to reach out for the pitcher again and felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**Futaba:** What’s this I hear about a concert?

Akira poured with one hand while he texted his response.

**Akira:** What are you doing up so early?

**Futaba** : The real question is how late did I stay up last night.

**Akira:** …

**Futaba:** But you didn’t answer my question! Why are you going with Inari?

Preferring not to explain with the object of his affection right in front of him, he pocketed the phone to deal with later and sat down. That was one of the things he loved about Yusuke. Even sitting in silence, with the low murmur of the city beyond the wooden cafe walls, it was never awkward or uncomfortable. There was something about his presence that always set Akira at ease.

“This coffee is quite good.”

Akira hummed around his own sip, pleased he seemed to be improving.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I do. I like everything you make.”

Heartbeat in his ears, Akira took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. Knowing Yusuke, he probably didn’t mean it the way Akira desperately wanted him to.

But that just meant it was even more important Akira find those tickets as quickly as possible. Yusuke deserved it. He wanted to be the one to bring him what he most desired.

 

 

It wasn’t long before all the Phantom Thieves heard about what Akira was planning. Akira’s feelings were no secret, except from the object of his desire and he was glad all his friends had enough tact to not make any illusions about it. Or at least, not in front of Yusuke.

“I’ll find you the most romantic concert I can!”

“That’s not necessary.”

Futaba was his saving grace, since she knew all about the nearby concerts and used her hacking powers to nab him and Yusuke front area tickets.

“We’ll find you the perfect outfit.”

Ann and Makoto were nice enough to take him out shopping for the occasion. Although he suspected he was a convenient excuse for wanting to go shopping in general.

“Good luck, man.”

“Don’t stay out too late!”

He could never ask for better or more supportive friends.

“Have fun at the concert, Kurusu-san!”

He…wasn’t entirely certain how Akechi found out he was even going to a concert in the first place, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

He just hoped Yusuke would have a good time as well.

 

 

Yusuke never really had a family before. Madarame was sensei, a figure to respect instead of love, and he didn’t interact much with the other students who studied under him, focused as he was on his own art. He would sometimes imagine it though. Instead of an empty studio, filled with canvas, there’d be a room full of people, smiling warmly at him.

Perhaps it was a little like being part of the Phantom thieves.

“Concerts are so much fun! You're going to have a great time.”

He was walking through the mall with Ann, who insisted she take him shopping after hearing about his and Akira’s upcoming outing. According to her, going to a concert required the proper attire.

“Yes, Akira was kind enough to invite me.”

Akira was always doing things like that. If there was ever something one of his friends needed, it didn’t matter what it was, he would be there. He was his inspiration.

“Yeah he’s really something,” Ann said between bites of the crepe she was holding. It was their first stop, since Ann insisted shopping couldn’t be done on an empty stomach. Since she got him one as well, he kept his observation, that he was perfectly capable of doing many things on an empty stomach, to himself. After all, it was much more pleasant to eat if there was food available.

“I wish there was some way to repay him, for everything he’s done for me.”

Ann licked her fingers, her crepe nearly gone, while he still had at least half of his left. “He’s not the kind of person who’d want you to feel like you owed him anything.”

“That’s true.” Yusuke took a thoughtful bite. That was one of the things he admired about Akira. He gave so much and never expected anything in return. “I’m thankful I’ll get to experience my first concert with him. According to my classmate, it’s supposedly quite the experience.”

Ann was nodding vigorously. “I totally know what you mean. I’m not an artist or anything, but when I went to my first concert, it was just really…” She trailed off and tapped her finger against her cheek as if trying to choose her words carefully.

“It was like the things I wanted suddenly became more clear. It’s hard to explain.”

“Maybe it will help me paint the perfect work for my exhibition.”

Ann grinned at him as she tossed the trash from her crepe in a nearby waste receptacle.

“Now all you need is the perfect outfit.”

He ran into some difficulty keeping up with Ann’s enthusiastic perusal of every single clothing store the mall contained. Eventually however, he managed to piece together an outfit he thought was aesthetically pleasing and Ann approved of, but then he looked at the price tag and his spirit sank.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to make due with my own clothes for the concert after all.”

Ann turned around from where she’d been rifling through a rack and came over to peer at the price tag.

“Oh, it’s on sale! That’s not too bad.”

“Regardless, if I want to be able to eat tomorrow, I must refrain.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

She took the outfit and was halfway to the counter before he remembered himself enough to try to stop her.

“I can’t possibly ask you to buy this for me.”

“I’m not buying it for you, it’s money from the last palace.” Ann grinned and waved a couple bills in his face.   “We earned this money together. I asked Akira about it before we left and he said there was some leftover after he upgraded all the weapons.”

Yusuke stared at the money dubiously. He refused to take charity, but if it was money they all earned together, and if it was for the concert he was going to with Akira… well, then it was okay, wasn’t it?

“Are you sure this is something the money should be used on?”

Ann patted him on the arm. “We all want you guys to have a good time. Trust me.”

Maybe Yusuke didn’t really have a family in the traditional sense, but with Ann smiling at him like that, he’d like to believe he’d finally found somewhere he belonged.

“I will. Thank you.”

 

 

Before Yusuke knew it, the night of the concert arrived. He put on the clothes he and Ann picked out, and went to meet Akira at LeBlancs so they could go to the concert venue together. Akira, dressed in a simple white shirt with stars emblazoned on the front, was stunning as always. However when he arrived, Akira’s face reddened so quickly, he was momentarily worried he might be getting sick.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Akira’s face was covered with his hands, and he peeked out between his fingers. “I’m fine. You look…Wow, you look great.”

Initially pleased with how the clothes looked on him, it warmed him Akira approved as well.

“Shall we be off then?”

The venue where the concert was going to be held at was only two train stops away. It was smaller than Yusuke imagined when he thought of a concert, but by no means was it empty. The small entrance area was positively packed. As people startled to jostle them as they made their way inside, Yusuke grabbed Akira’s hand to make sure he wouldn’t lose him and pulled him through the people over to a more secluded corner so they could breathe.

“The amount of people here is staggering.” Yusuke gazed around the room. He’d never been in proximity of so many people packed together before. Even in the dorms, students were given quite a bit of space for their work. Here, he was constantly brushing up against someone; it was a bit overwhelming. When Akira didn’t immediately respond he turned back. His face seemed a little too red again.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh yes! I’m fine.” Akira smiled, although it lacked his normal easy confidence. Was his hand trembling?

“I’m afraid I’m not sure if we’ll be able to see the stage if we can’t navigating through all these people.”

“Don’t worry about that.” This time when Akira smiled, Yusuke could see Joker peeking out from behind his glasses. Before he knew it, his hand was held firmly and he was swept away through the crowd, Akira navigating expertly through the crush of people.

The lights were dimming and Akira’s hand was warm in his. The sensation of people surrounding him all melted away as he followed his inspiration through the crowded room. It was just in time, too, since as soon as they made it to the front of the stage, the band members picked up their instruments and a hush fell over the crowd.

At the first note, the music washed over him like he was falling into the Metaverse. He wasn’t just listening to the song. He was feeling it. Each beat of the drum and each strum of the guitar was bouncing around his bones, and for a moment he forgot everything and just let himself be immersed in something he’d never experienced before.

The song picked up speed, and the crowd along with it. No one was standing silently, like his classmates did in front of a canvas, waiting for inspiration to strike. The people around him pulsed to the music, moving their bodies, obviously not choreographed to anything, but in sync all the same. He swayed with them.

His hand was still warm, almost overly so. Akira hadn’t let go of it. Yusuke turned to look at him, music drowning out thought. Somehow, Akira still managed to be the most graceful person Yusuke had ever seen, even if all he was doing was swaying to the music, same as everyone around him. When he caught him looking, he flashed him a grin and Yusuke’s world stopped. He remembered what Ann said, about knowing what you really wanted when the rest of your senses were completely overwhelmed.

In that single moment, music lifting him up higher than he’d ever been before, there was only one thing Yusuke wanted.

He leaned down, and kissed the smile he wanted to keep for himself.

 

 

After the concert, they walked back to the train station together, still holding hands.

“Did you find the inspiration you were looking for?”

Yusuke squeezed his hand.

“I found something better.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift one-shot written especially for @ginsays!


End file.
